In Your Arms
by EvilSwanQueen45828
Summary: 'Under the willow tree, she sweep Regina of her feet and turn her around as she stops Regina captured her lips. "Promise you'll come back." She said longingly. "I promise." Emma promised from the bottom of her deep love for Regina.' But... 'it's more than a war. It's more than a bullet. It's like Regina point the gun directly to her heart and pulled the trigger.' SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

-Beep-Beep-

"Main Street" the driver yelled.

Emma looked down at the picture she is holding, it's been 2 years since she seen this beautiful goddess. Her still girlfriend, Regina Mills. You see she is a soldier and sadly she was assign in IRAQ base. She dearly loved her job, just like her girlfriend.

As she looked at their picture remember…

Under the willow tree, she sweep Regina of her feet and turn her around as she stops Regina captured her lips. "Promise you'll come back." She said longingly. "I promise." Emma promised from the bottom of her deep love for Regina.

'You don't to be alone now Regina. I'm coming home.' She thought sheepishly.

"Emma…Emma" Sergeant Graham Hubert shook her shoulder gently. "Emma….. you're here." He say, pulling Emma from her thought.

"Oh…. Thanks." She said, politely. "Bye Hubert. Thank you again." She said collecting her things, standing up. As she was about to walked out the door, the old Driver of the team, Killian Jones said. "Welcome home woman, Live a new life."

"Thanks." She nodded, sincerely.

She proceeded to walked down the bus stairs. As her first foot touched down the ground she inhaled the country air and cherish the wind that siftings to her hair. She looked down at the picture again and smile. "Here I go" she murmured.

She walked until she is in front of door. As always the key is under the mat. She picked it up and unlocked the door. As she walked in she first notice the silence of the house and then the pictures, 'The last time it's their picture in that table but now only Regina? Odd!' she thought, swallowing the lump of her throat. She walked to the stair case and at the bottom she put down her bag. She looked up the stairs and her noises. Curiosity came over her. She walked up silently. As she was standing in the top, she heard the voices more but it's like muffled. Then came the loudest.

"Hmmmmm, go faster, ahhh" She heard the familiar voice moaned, as her brain processed it, her heart now dropped.

"Hmmm." Another voice.

"I'm near!" the other voice responded.

It's like her body moved with its own accord, she is now standing outside the door, where the voice was heard. Her right hand she gripping at the door-handle. Her Heart pounded faster. That it hurts. Her brain coping up at the new things that discovered. Telling her to run away and never return. But it's too late her hand already twisted the handle and pushing hard, that the door slam to the other side.

Her eyes wide as she saw the two and her mouth hanging open. She witnessed anything with her eyes. The three person stood there in silence, no one made movements. The man reproductive organ still inside Regina, with her back in the bed naked, and legs shamelessly wide open.

Emma blinked once….twice….thrice.

Emma stared. Emotions floating in her eyes, sadness and rejection turn to hurt. To be honest she didn't feel angry. She was angry because of herself because she is still standing there staring. She felt angry because she have to witnessed this painful part of her life.

The man slowly pulled away and Regina slowly close her legs, still looking at Emma. She looked to Robin the man who is struggling to pulled his pants up.

Emma showed no signs of movements.

Except when she blink.

Blink…..Once.

She swallowed the biggest lump. She want to run away and end her life right away, but she keep telling herself to be brave.

It's like a mantra from the beginning.

To be honest she is slowly dying, it's more than a war. It's more than a bullet. It's like Regina point the gun directly to her heart and pulled the trigger and while she's dying, she says hurtful things that makes her heart bleeds more.

Blink…. Twice.

"Oh" she let out, finding a very tiny courage to speak a very tiny unit of word.

"Oh, s-sorry, I should have said I'm coming." She said finding more courage to speak.

Her voice didn't broke, instead it held braveness.

Robin looked at her then to Regina then back to her. Confused.

"Are you Regina Mills?" she asked.

Regina just nodded and frown.

"Emma?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, I disturbed you. I should have knocked first before entering. I'm gonna wait outside." She stuttered, turning around. She faked blushed and walked briskly down the stairs. Grabbing her bag with her. She nearly run to the door and briskly opened it, letting herself out and slam the door shut. She was about to walked out the porch.

"Emma!." Regina yelled after her. She stopped and fake blushed more deeply.

"I-…uhm..-" she stutter.

"I was…uhm…send…directed to go home here by my sergeant." She said

"Directed? You don't remember?" Regina asked, confused

"He just said that, My home is here but it would be totally awkward if I stay here, especially when I suspected you two…..TO be HONEST I'm really sorry." She explained. "I'll just stay with Ruby, while I wait for my call to back to IRAQ." She said, smiling almost sincerely. To be honest all of it was an act. To cover Regina's embarrassment. She smile again, but It's raw. She turn around and walked slowly. Tears start to rim her eyes.

But sadly Regina didn't notice. Her thought was focus on the different kinds of question.

'What is this about?'

'What did she miss?'

'When did this all happen?'

'why'd she let this happen?'

And all.

"Emma!" she called out again, but this Emma acted that she didn't hear.

"Emma!" she tried again.

"Uh?" Emma looked up innocently.

"You can stay with…..me" she said slowly.

"oh, no I'm totally sure granny will let me stay with them."

"Please, Emma, I'm the only one who sleeps in this mansion." She said almost pleadingly.

"I'll just visit, sometime." She promised.

"Please Emma." She said, this time pleadingly. She knew Robin is out of the house.

"It's really okay." Emma insisted back.

Regina walked boldly towards the blonde with only a robe on and snatched the duffle bag Emma holding.

"No you're coming with me." She insisted with no space for argument.

Emma shook her head stubbornly, slightly irritated.

"You can't force me to go back inside of that house, ever again." Emma said forcefully.

"Yes, I can." Regina said.

"No, you can't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"NO!" Emma responded more louder. "No You can't. No you can't force me back to that house, you can't force me back." She said with more force than before.

With that Regina flinched.

"Please?" Regina pleaded. Yes! Regina fucking Mills just pleaded.

Now Emma shrug. Nothing to say.

"At least 1 month" Regina suggested.

"I can't be sure if I still be here in a month." Emma said a little bit gentle, but to be honest Emma is officially can have a new life, because she already resign being a soldier but what can she do? She witnessed all, she can't live with that. Instead she act as if she didn't remember what's between Her and Regina. It's Regina's sake, right?

"Just…." Regina can't find the right word.

"Here's the deal how about 2-3 weeks and the rest at Granny's" Emma crossed her arms.

Regina nodded. Reaching Emma's hand and held it.

Emma smiled (fake), but a bit sincere.

While Regina smiled from ear to ear.

So this is my First Story!

What do you think?

Review please...


	2. Author

So what do you think of the 1st chapter worth it for chapter two?

That's all though

My story, not my characters, my mistakes!

Merry Christmas and Advance Happy New Year.

Leave a Review!


	3. Chapter 2

That night Regina cooked dinner while Emma stayed in the guest room.

Yes! She agreed in staying in her once home but now she is already a stranger. She as if didn't remember. She's making this hard for herself.

Knock-Knock-

Emma briskly off the lamp and jump to the bed as the door opened. She didn't want to eat. Not now, not here, not with her.

"Emma? Are you awake?"

Silence

"Emma?" Regina said, followed by soft padded of footsteps.

Silence

"Oh, Em" Regina sighed, kneeling in front of sleeping Emma.

She touched the girl's forehead and moved the blonde hair that fall a crossed Emma's face.

She lean in to kissed the forehead but stops. 'Am I cheating?' She asked herself. 'Did she hurt Emma?'

Instead of proceeding, she lean back and stands up. She looked down at Emma and fix her blanket making sure she is she's not cold.

"Goodnight" she whispered barely heard.

She walked to the door and closes it silently and headed to her bedroom leaving the food in the table.

Emma opened one eye and released a heavy sigh.

"What is happening to my life?" she asked herself as she sat up and lean back against the headboard.

She looked to her left then right then left.

All she saw is dim lighted room. Nothing interesting.

She looks at digital clock in the nightstand. '7:02 pm'

'Still have a time for a run…..or walk….or nightly stroll!' she thought.

She briskly stands up and grabbed her duffle bag. She pulled a sleeveless and blazer and also a jogging pants. She put it on briskly yet avoiding to make sound. She approached the bed, under she pulled a box with her sneaker. She put it on and put her hair in pony tail.

She opened the door and popped her head out. Seeing the absent presence of the brunette. She opened the door and let herself out of the bed room. She tip toed until she passed the brunette's room and carefully walked down she stairs.

MEAN WHILE INSIDE REGINA'S ROOM

'What's wrong with Emma?'

She asked herself. As she was buried deep in her thought she didn't missed the pounding of floor in the other's room.

'What is she doing?'

She thought. Curiosity hurts she can't help herself from peeking in the door's gap from its jam.

She saw Emma slowly and quietly tip toeing and when she's in the stairs she briskly but carefully and silently walked down the stairs.

She can't stop herself she opened the door.

"Emma, Where are you going?" she asked nearly shouted her name.

Emma loses her balance but as soon as she realize it she hold on into the railing and give Regina a tried sigh.

"Going for a run." She stated and continue walking.

"In 7:13 in the evening?" she said dumbfounded.

"I'm used to it." She said 2 step to the ground.

"by yourself?"

"MmM" she said and looked up "Is there a problem?"

"No….but-" she said worriedly . "You'll be back right?" she asked fidgeting with her fingers.

"Yup, I'll just leave the door open so that you don't have to open it when I got back." She stated unlocking the door.

"I…uhm…ok." She stuttered in her words. Emma open the door and slowly closes it. "Em-" She said stepping forward and loses it's balance, Emma seeing this she abruptly run to the bottom of the stair case. Regina hold unto the railing with her right foot 2 steps from the other which is on top. To Emma her position is so awkward. She nearly laugh but before that she controls herself.

"Be careful, I have to go." She said running to the door and slams it.

Regina watched Emma from her position and stands with a groan from the pain in her throbbing pain in her ankle and so with her thigh.

Regina slowly walked down the stairs and sat herself in the bottom step hold her ankle. She massaged it a bit but stops when the pain acts more.

She walked herself to the fridge and grab some Ice. Hopping in only a foot she sat down in the couch in the living room with ice bag and ice in it.

With the cold compress her ankle started to lump and soon turning violet.

She can't walk like this. So she made a decision. 'I will sleep in this couch.' She thought.

She make herself comfortable. To be honest, how can you be comfortable with a throbbing pain in your ankle.

She tries to close her eyes with her injured foot above the pillow and is really painful.

'8:01 pm? Perfect.' She thought

She again tries to sleep but it's getting cold in this living room.

To be honest she want to scream in pain. She notice that her foot is getting chubbier. She put her arm above her close eyes and tears spilling down her face. Later she was in state of a painful sleep.

Minutes go by…..

8:45 Emma came home, sweaty. Even the month of November is a bit chilly, she feel like summer. She sigh as she opened the door.

'Back in the house again.' She thought.

She slowly opened the door and notice the light in the living room and in the kitchen. She frown. 'Did Regina wait for her?'

She yet again slowly closes the door and approaches the living room. She saw yet again the awkward position of Regina in the couch. She had her right foot up in the couch and her left down in the cold tiles. With her upper body slightly facing sideward. As she stands in front of heavy sleeping brunette she rake her eyes. Until…..

'Oh my God what happen?'

She rushes beside Regina and shook her gently.

"Regina" she said softly

"Regina" She notice the other person stirred but didn't wake up.

"Regina" She said a bit.

With a groggy sleepy voice, facing Emma. Regina Replied.

"Robin?"

So that's chapter two.

Leave a review..

Advance Happy New Year and Belated Merry Christmas..

-ESQ45828


End file.
